


Leap Day

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: This literally only exists for the date.
Kudos: 2





	Leap Day

**Author's Note:**

> On another note, I have the fic names of my AU in chronological order in my profile now.
> 
> I was too ill to remember yesterday to do this so I might have edited the publication date to have the date I wanted shhh

"Frisk! Why's today's date weird?" The little plant was on their mother's computer. 

The human entered the room. "Well it's Leap Day. Every couple of years an extra day adds onto February to help balance out the calendar. Some people born on this day _technically_ only have a birthday every 4 years or so." 

The plant gave a snicker. "Humans are stupid and weird."


End file.
